Support
by AlexMcElwee
Summary: Sadness can be let out in many diffrent ways. Singing, crying, talking its diffrent for everyone. But sometimes you just need that one person to make you feel better.   sorry I suck at summaries. just read please its about paramores hayley williams R&R :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah I know we all hate these but this is my first story up on here. Its about paramore so if you dont like them leave now. But anyway tell me if you want the next part and ill put it up. OK R&R PLEASE! * insert puppy dog eyes here*

I screamed the words to my favorite Paramore song. Letting out all the raw emotion pent up from tonight. The words of the song resonating with me after I sang them. Bringing up more meanings for the song than I couldn't have found while calm. I was almost halfway through the song and people were starting to notice my voice was slightly familiar. Singing a Paramore song at a karaoke bar, ( But it isn't actually a bar, more like a teen hangout that has karaoke) wasn't probably the best idea for me when I was trying to stay unnoticed. But singing always calms me down, always has, always will. And when I'm having a rough night, its like a necessity to me. I could vent my feelings through the song, or more like take it out on the song.

So as the song came to the last chorus, I put my whole heart into it. Making my voice more powerful than it was already.

" Everybody Sing! Like its the last song you will ever sing. Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now? Everybody Live! Like its the last day you will ever see. Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now? WE WERE BORN FOR THIS,"

I went into the last part of the song totally revved up, I could here some people chanting back the saying. I said the last two ' we were born for this's', and I heard the last two drum beats signaling the end of the song. People clapped, but most people were just talking like nothing had happened. Only for me a lot had happened, singing that song was like a therapy session. I felt a lot better, but better wasn't happy. The feeling of preforming was slowly being taken away from me as I moved away from the stage.

I went to order a coke at the "bar". The girl behind the counter looked up at me. She only looked about 14, they hired young here like 16 but I didn't think that it was legal to hire someone that young. Its was obvious that confusion was written all across my face, but I was hoping it was hidden by the hood that hung in front of my face. I was wearing a black hoodie, black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of Vans. It was a normal look for me when I was out in public.

" Ya know," the girl behind the counter said, pulling me out of my thinking. " You have a really good voice."

The compliment from the girl made me look up. She seemed to notice my interest in what she just said, and apparently took it as disbelief in my singing abilities.

" I mean it," she said. " You sound a lot like Hayley Williams. And that's a major compliment, because that girl can sing. I look up to her a lot, shes a good role model. Well I guess the whole band is a good role, but Hayley seems like the more grounded one. She, and well everyone in the band, never let fame get to them, they stayed connected with there roots, stayed religious, none of them drink or do drugs. Well, I did hear that Hayley smoked, or drank for awhile but got over it, because she noticed how bad it was for her and she didn't want to ruin her life. But you probably don't want to hear me talk about this, because believe me I could go on all night."

After hearing this girls,well, speech about Paramore or well Hayley. I was in total shock, did this girl really look up to Hayley that much? The girl looked at my face again, she panicked.

" Wait, Wait. Before you think I'm absolutely obsessed with Paramore, which I guess is kinda true, but not in like the crazy, fan, stalker way." She said, using her hands to make sure I got the message.

" OK explain," I said. That was the first time the girl had heard me say anything since I got my coke, which I hadn't actually gotten yet. It was like the girl read my mind. She reached down, a sound came from underneath the bar and she handed me a can a coke.

"Sorry, I forgot," she said.

" Do you still want me to explain?" I nodded in response.

I already knew the girl wasn't some crazy fan, but for some reason I wanted to hear her reason of why she looked up to Paramore so much.

" OK, well here goes."

The girl took a deep breath. It looked like she was mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say.

" The reason I look up to Hayley and all of Paramore is because there music helped me through a tough spot in my life. Now I'm not going to tell you my life story but the lyrics to there songs, well, I could relate to them in many ways. The lyrics spoke to me. And kinda saved me from the hardships of my life. Whenever I was mad or upset about something. Or just needed a break from life, I went upstairs laid down in my bed or sat at my desk and listened to Paramore on my boombox as loud as it can go. Because that really is the only way to listen to it."

I giggled at the girls last statement, the girl stopped and looked at me, I could see that she was thinking, probably about why I giggled, because her eyebrows were pulled together. Then her eyebrows unknotted and she laughed. The sound of laughter was great. But it ended in a few seconds.

" Yeah my friends think its weird that I listen to Paramore so loud, I'm probably going to have ear problems when I get older. But that'll have to wait until I get older."

I giggled at that too, the look on the girls face was so.. sure. She didn't seem to worry about the future, until it was the present.  
" But there is a second reason I look up to Hayley so much." The girl said, sounding more pleasant about this reason then the last one.

" What is it?" I said, curious about this more pleasant reason.

The last one was sad, and meaningful that I thought she wouldn't want to talk anymore. But she obviously cheered herself up, and was ready to move on. The girl continued,

" Well, the reason I look up to Hayley so much is because I want to be a singer. But I never really have the courage to sing anywhere than school functions and stuff. But then this year at school, I sang one of Paramores songs at this dinner thing. ' The Only Exception' I really do love that song. Its beautiful and I sang the best I could because that song deserves it. And the time I was practicing the song before the event, a lot of people noticed. And I loved that. And after the end of the song, two of my classmates came up to me. They weren't really my friends but I knew them. And the nicer one out of the two gave me the nicest compliment. She said that the song had her cry. And she told me I had a great voice. I was shocked and I didn't know what to say, so I just said thanks and they walked away. Now I bet that's probably happened to Hayley before but she has a great voice. And Brett Manning as a vocal coach. I don't know whats so great about him, but he must be good. And my voice is nothing compared to Hayleys, but hearing her sing just gives me the courage to sing too."

The girl closed her mouth, and looked down. She seemed embarrassed to just admit all that to a complete stranger.

" Wow," I said. " Does Hayley Williams and Paramore really mean that much to you?"

The girl nodded, her bangs slightly moving out of place from the gesture.  
" What do you think of them? I mean you just sang one of there songs." I flashed the girl a smile, and she gasped. I felt confused, but told her:

" I think Paramores' great, they have a good sound and great people in the band. And I think its really great that your role model is Hayley. She seems like a good person."

The girl was now staring at me, it looked like she was trying to see past my hoodie and see my whole face. I felt kinda nervous under the weight of the stare. I looked away,

" What?" I said, I noticed some hair had fallen out of my ponytail, and I quickly pushed it behind my ear. Hoping the girl wouldn't notice, but she did, she seemed to catch everything.  
" Well," the girl said. It sounded like she was trying to figure out what to say. " Sponge." I gasped, but regretted it.

The girl gave me a side ways look and it seemed she was trying to contain a smile. She continued," I think I know something, that you may not want me to know." She looked evil, with a smirk on her face. But I could see in her eyes, that she was immensely happy. But I could also see of hint of something else. What was it? It looked like embarrassment?

" And whats that?" I said, keeping a cool facade, but on the inside I was really nervous about what she was about to next.

" I think I know your name," Then all of the sudden she grabbed the top of my hood and pushed it back to show my face, and a little bit of my hair.

" Hayley Williams."


	2. Chapter 2

My jaw dropped in shock. This girl had figured out who I was just by talking to me. 

" How did you figure it out?" I said. " I mean I know that singing a Paramore song would give me away a little, but I never thought any one would figure it out." I had talked to this girl for less than twenty minutes, and she figured out who I was. Unbelievable. 

"Well," the girl started. " First, I noticed your singing voice sounded almost exactly like Hayley Williams. And the way you talked, looked and sounded like her. I mean you acted about the same way I would expect. And then you smiled at me and I could see the gap between your teeth. Thats when I started majorly thinking that you could be Hayley. But I told myself anyone could have a gap between there teeth, and I can imitate singing voices why couldn't she? But then I finally figured it out when that piece of hair fell in front of your face. It was orange! And then I definitely knew it was you."

I thought about all the events she just described. If you notice those small things, then you could definitely see through my disguise easily enough. Just like this girl did. But then I thought about that flash of embarrassment I saw on her face before she confirmed it was me. I blew it off before thinking it was nothing, but now thinking back it could have meant something. 

" But why did you look embarrassed right before you pushed back my hood?" I questioned the girl.

The girl looked at the floor, becoming very interested with hers shoes. But then her head snapped up and she looked like herself, well at least of what I knew. But she still looked slightly embarrassed. 

" HELLO," the girl quietly yelled, not to attract any curious eyes.

" I had just told you alot of personal stuff. Then I figured out it was you, and I was happy as hell. And then I remembered that most of the stuff I just told you, was about you! Thats just really embarrassing if you didn't know." The girls voice dropping as she finished.

But what the girl didn't know was that what she said made me really happy. And I needed that, on tonight of all nights. 

" No, you shouldn't be embarrassed..uh." Noticing then that I didn't know the girls name. The girl picked up on my confusion and stuck out her hand. 

" Alex, Alex McElwee. Its nice to meet you." This formal greeting kind of shocked me, but I stuck out my hand and said: " Hayley, Hayley Williams. Its nice to meet you too." The girl smiled like what I said had just made her… year. 

" But anyway Alex," I said continuing from where I left off. " What you said really helped me." Alex looked confused. 

" How so?" She questioned 

" Well you know were on tour right?" 

" Yeah, The Honda Civic Tour. I went to a concert, when you guys where in Wallingford. See." Alex said, lifting her left arm and showing me a fading Paramore airbrush tattoo. 

" Do you know that my boyfriend is in one of the bands touring with us?" 

" Yeah Chad Gilbert, hes a guitarist in New Found Glory."

I was surprised at how much she knew about me, but most people know this info so I kept going. But the pain of what I was about to say hit me, and the expression on my face turned from questioning to pain and sadness. Alex saw this, and immediately looked concerned. 

" This has something to do with Chad doesn't it?" I looked down and nodded. I couldn't speak, but Alex shocked me with a very harsh question. 

" What did that Asshole do?" The look on her face was of pure fury. She was the one being mad when I couldn't. 

" C.c.c. Chad broke up with me." I said, stuttering over his name. I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes. Alex saw this and her mad expression turned from furious to a look of worry, and sadness. 

" Do you need a hug," Alex said, the look on her face completely serious about the question she just asked, but her face looked worried, waiting for an answer. I hadnt been asked that question in years. But right now I needed a hug. So I nodded and Alex jumped over the bar separating us. She was very agile for someone like her. She wasnt like fat, but she wasnt skinny. As she landed in front of me, the tears finally broke through my eyes. And she gave me a hug, it felt like a big bear hug. But I needed the support right now. Then after the hug she pulled away, but I put my head on her shoulder and cried my eyes out. I hadn't cried in a while, so I stood there for about 10 minutes crying into Alexs' shoulder. I hadn't even know Alex for more than an hour. But I took her as the best friend I could get at the time.

When I finally stopped crying, Alex lead me over to a couch in the lounge part of the building. She sat me down, and gave me a box of tissues that were on the table next to the coach. Alex looked around, then down at her watch. There was no one her anymore. 

" You stay here Hayley," Alex said. Trying to be as gentle as possible.

" I'm gonna go lock up, and then your going to tell me what happened." Alexs face turning from gentle to serious. Then Alex said smiling, " Cause ya know what they say, talking about it makes you feel better." Alexs smile was contagious, then I slowly realized I was starting to smile back. Alex saw that, took it as a small victory and left the room to go lock up.

She came back a couple minutes later. But with a new shirt on, it was purple with splashes of pick, black, and green. 

" Sorry about the shirt, it was the only clean thing, that looks presentable that I had at the moment." 

I laughed, slowly noticing that the shirt she was wearing, was a Paramore shirt.  
"It's okay," I said. " Anyway I always liked that one." And I did, it was creepy yet cool. Exactly what that song sounded like. 

"Well," Alex said. " Back to the depressing, What happened between you and Chad?"


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Alex. I wasn't very sad about Chad right now, not to say I wasn't sad but the look on Alexs face made me a feel little bit better. The look on her face was of pure interest, she wanted to know what happened. 

" Okay Hayley," Alex said. " What happened?"

I watched as Alex sat down on the coach cross legged and turned towards me. She waved her hand in a tight circle, signaling me to start my story. 

" Okay," I said. I took a deep breath ready to recite the painful story. " Well I was, well I guess you could call it exploring the theater we were going to play in tonight. And then when I went back stage I saw Chad kissing some.. some..." I said, wanting to call that girl some really bad names. But I didn't want to be disrespectful or anything. I was to nice. 

" HAYLEY," Alex yelled. " Scream, yell, call that girl all the mean and horrible names you can think of." I tilted my head to the side, confused at what Alex just said.

" Just do it, it'll make you feel better." 

" THAT BITCH!" I screamed. " THAT FUCKING WHORE, SLUT, POSER, LOSER!" I stopped, I did feel a little bit better. 

" Okay," Alex said. " Now that you feel a little bit better, tell me why he broke up with you not the other way around."

The statement confused me, but Alex doesn't know the rest of the story so I could see how she could be confused. 

" Well, after I saw that I ran out of the theater and slammed the really heavy door. Chad must not have seen me, and had just heard the door. I ran back to the bus, and Josh was the only one there." Before I could continue Alex cut in. 

" Let me guess," she said. " You like ran into Josh's arms and cried. Told him what happened, and then Chad walked in, saw you too, and broke up with you too be with that tramp." Wow, Alex really was smart. It was like she was there. 

" Tramp," I said. " Hadn't thought of that. But yeah that is what happened. I dont know about what went through Chads head but that sounds about right."

After that Alex stood, she looked upset.  
" That must of been hard to go through. Okay, you need another hug."

She said spreading her arms out. Its like Alex could read my mind, I stepped up and she gave me another big bear hug. Bear hugs always made you feel better when you were sad. When Alex stepped away from the hug, she went and sat down on one of the really tall chairs, at a really tall table in front of the stage. Her eyebrows were pulled together, and her eyes were unfocused, meaning she was thinking. 

" What are you thinking about Alex?" She looked over to me, her eyes focusing. 

" OH!" Alex said, clearly just being pulled out of very deep thinking. " I was thinking of a plan to make you feel better, without having one of those sit on the coach days, crying, watching romance movies and eating ice cream. I think that would make you feel even more depressed, so I was trying to think of something better. And I got it!" She said, a smile creeping across her face. 

" So whats your plan?" I said, interested in what she had in store for me. 

" Dont worry I think this will really help."


	4. Chapter 4

" Ok, here's what im thinking. Now tell me if it's a bad idea." Alex said, waiting for my approval before continuing. I nodded my head slightly; I had no idea if this was a good idea. Well might as well go for it, I already feel like crap about this. So anything might get me feeling better.

" Ok, I noticed on stage that you seemed to be venting and that seemed to help. So why don't I set the karaoke back up, and we can start with that. Hey, I have a paramore karaoke set that I forced my family to buy. Or do you not want to sing any of your songs. I don't know, you're the sad one your choice." Alex said to me, as kindly as possible. She was a great person, or well at least from what I knew. You could see in her eyes that she really did want me too feel better. We have awesome fans.

" Well, I think you should keep the Paramore set out, but I think I should start with other songs that are easier to vent with." I said, getting a slight nod from Alex. She walked to the other side of the room. And opened a closet door that said ' Staff Only' and took out some equipment and CDs. She happily set up the stuff, singing some song under her breath that sounded slightly familiar.

" Hey, what are you singing?" I asked, because her singing sounded nice. Easy to listen to. She looked up at me confused.

" I was singing? Oh yeah, I sometimes sing without even noticing it. Your situation at the moment reminded me of Misery Business and that's what I was singing." OH, that's why it sounded familiar.

" Well, it sounded good Alex, actually great. You said you wanted to be a singer right?"

She turned towards me, her eyes sparkling from tears. Wow, I thought.

" Hey," she said. " Aren't I the one trying to make you feel happy not the other way around?" Ok, im confused now. I just complimented her, why is she near tears?

I obviously looked confused because Alex started to explain.

" Dude, I just got a singing compliment from HAYLEY WILLIAMS! You think that isn't like the best moment of my life. I mean im not as good as you, but you said I was a great singer. And now im just going to try even harder to make it."

That just gave me an idea for a song.

_The best moment of your life_

_That one moment that sets apart from the rest_

_Ill just try even harder now_

_To make it_

_This support that you've given me_

_Has driven me to achieve_

_And I wont let that go_

_No, I don't think I ever will_

_You were the inspiration I needed to keep going_

Wow, that was random.

" Inspirational words, Alex, you just gave me a new song idea." I said to her, giving her a big toothy smile. She just smiled back and continued setting up the equipment. After it was set up, she came up to the table I was sitting at and dropped a big book on the table. Making it shake slightly.

"Ok, ive looked through this thing a lot. And I might have a suggestion for a song you can do. Ok it's a song called The Dryness and The Rain by mewithYou." I genuinely smiled, for what seemed like a long time. But was really only a few hours.

" Dude, you seriously know WAY to much about Paramore." I looked up at her to catch her shrugging.

"Eh, it's a gift."

"What gift? To be obsessed with something?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Now lets get this started. You ok with the song?" I smiled,

" Of course the song is ok Alex. But you knew that didn't you." I said, pointing my finger at her.

Alex saw this, and started singing. " NEXT TIME YOU POINT A FINGER I'LL POINT YOU TO THE MIRROR!" She yelled, starting to laugh.

"Haha, very funny." I responded, dropping my hand. " Come on, let's get started." I started running up to the stage. I wasn't very big, just a 7 by 7 foot square that was elevated off the ground two feet. I was starting to get scared I was gonna fall off.

"Alex, if I fall off and kill myself it's your fault." I looked down at her, and she was looking up at me sticking her tongue out.

"Bleh," she responded very maturely. "You ready?" She questioned. I gave her the thumbs up, and the music started playing.

_First came a strong wind,_

_Rippin' off rooftops like bottlecaps_

_And bending lamp posts down in the ground_

_Then came a thunder shattering my windows_

_But you were not the strong wind or that might sound_

_You left the bar in shambles,_

_The rabbit hutch in ruins,_

_The split-rail fence splintered and curtains torn_

_All the cows out from the pastures trampling of the pumpkins_

_And the horses from their stables ambling in the corn_

_Isa ruhu-lah 'alaihis- salat was-salam_

_Ive flown unnoticed just behind you like an insect_

_And ive watched like a falcon from a distance as you passed_

_Then swooped down to be nearer, to the traces of the footsteps_

_To pick the fallen grain from the dirt beneath the crooked grass_

_And im gonna that that grain and I'm gonna crush it altogether_

_Into the flour of bread as small and simple and sincere_

_As where the dryness and the rain finally drink from one another_

_The gentle cup of mutually surrendered tears!_

_A fish swims through the sea_

_While the sea, in a certain sense,_

_Contained within the fish!_

_Oh, what am I to think_

_Of what the writing of a thousand lifetimes_

_Could not explain_

_If all the forests and trees were pens_

_And all the oceans- ink?_

_Nastagh- firuka ya hokan_

_Ya Dhal- Jalah wal-Ikram_

_Isa ruhu- lah 'alaihis- salat was-salam_

_ya Halim, ya Qahhar_

_ya Muntaqim, ya Ghaffar_

_la Ilaha ilallahu, Allahu Akbar_

" Wow Hayley that was awesome. How did you learn all that other language stuff? Id never be able to remember that." Alex said, after the music had stopped playing. I shrugged, I had listened to it so many times its just stuck. One of my favorite songs.

"Ok Hayley," Alex said clapping her hands together. " What do you want to do next?"

I thought about it, and thought of a great idea.

" Why don't you do one Alex?" I said, smiling at her. Her jaw dropped.

" WHAT? Really?" She seemed very shocked, what I wasn't so self-absorbed to let some one that likes to sing not sing while you have a karaoke machine out. I might be famous but im still just a person.

" Um, sure OK." Alex agreed, to my pleasure. I wanted to see this.

" I think im not going to do a Paramore song, with you… uh right there. So im going to go with something else. Now, you guys got me on this band. And I love them now. Listen to them almost everyday. So im gonna sing Back In Your Head by Tegan and Sara." Alex finished, giving her a smile because I liked that song.

" Good choice, I like it." I said waiting for her to start. I heard Alex mumble something under her breath, while she started setting up another song. I sounded like ' Here goes nothing.' I secretly wished her luck, and then she pressed the play button. She scrambled up onto stage before the lyrics started. After the intro, she started to sing:

_Build a wall of books between us in our bed_

_Repeat, Repeat the words that I know we both said _

_Relax into the need_

_We get so comfortable_

_Remember when I was so strange and likeable_

_I just want back in your head_

_I just want back in your head_

_Im not unfaithful_

_But ill stray _

_When I get a little scared _

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little scared_

_When I jerk away from holding hands with you _

_I know these habits hurt important parts of you_

_Remember when I was sweet and unexplainable_

_Nothing like this person, unlovable_

_I just want back in your head_

_I just want back in your head_

_Im not unfaithful _

_But ill stray_

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little scared _

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little_

_Run run run _

_Run_

_Run run run_

_Run _

_I just want back in your head_

_I just want back in your head_

_Im not unfaithful _

_But ill stray _

_Im not unfaithful _

_But ill stray_

_Im not unfaithful _

_But ill stray_

I sat there in silence for a couple moments. I was stunned, that was really good. Alex just stood on stage, shuffling around a bit.

" You going to say something," Alex said breaking the silence.

" WOW, that was awesome dude!" I said, really happy like. She smiled real big at me, teeth and everything.

" Thanks," Alex, replied. Seeming very happy.

" Well," I said. " I think that's enough singing for now. What else did you want to do?"

Thinking that wed probably being doing something that involved…. Something I didn't know.

" Well," Alex said. " I got a couple more ideas," Alex jumped off stage, and walked towards me. She grabbed my arm, and started pulling me towards the other side of the room.

" Where are we going?" I asked

" To go watch a movie of course." Alex said, like it was totally obvious. I still didn't know where we were going.


	5. Chapter 5

Waynes World...YES! Alex had told me we were watching a movie, but I thought it would be one of those movies that would make me cry over missing Chad. But nope, Alexs idea of making me feel better was not your typical plan.

Well, I'm guessing your all wondering where I am. Apparently Alex and her family live above the 'bar'. That makes it easy now doesn't it. After we had sang Alex dragged me over to yet another door that said "Do Not Enter" and of course we entered it. On the other side of the door was a staircase leading up. We went up the stairs and stepped onto a landing that lead to another door. Alex dropped my arm and reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of keys. And she unlocked the door for us. Alex opened the door and stood at the entrance keeping the door open, giving me a look that said, 'You coming?' The look was not really helping my mood but I watched passed her and into the room.

I smiled at how homey this place was. From where I was standing I could see a family room with a big TV and a nice coach in front of it, and to my left I could see a doorway which I could guess was leading into a kitchen. And to my right I could see a hallway with doors all down it. Probably bedrooms.

Alex put her keys down on a table next to us and yelled, "Hey Mom! I'm home. Where are you?" I then heard a muffled reply from the hallway to my right, saying that they were in there room.

" Hayley why don't you sit on the coach while I go and talk to my mom." Alex said to me, pointing to the coach. So I went and sat and watched as Alex went down the hallway.

Alex POV

OK, I'm about to have a spazz attack, or a heart attack or whatever happens when your role model is sitting in your living room. I just really hope mom will not ruin this for me though. I mean come on its a Friday, I should be allowed to have... friends over. When I got out of Hayleys seeing range I sprinted down to my moms room. She looked over at me when I walked into the room. She was watching Law and Order. What else was new? My mom watched Law and Order almost as much as I listened to paramore. Meaning everyday.

"Hey mom, where is everyone?" I said to her.

" Well," my mom responded. " Meghan is at her friends, sleeping over. Paige is at a sleepover birthday party. And Katie is with your father at that movie that you saw with your friends last week and should be home in like an hour."

"OK, um hey mom?" I said, going over and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Can I have a... friend over?" She looked at me like I was insane. I had a feeling she was going to ruin this for me.

" Alex its almost 8, what friend would be coming over?" She gave me this questioning look that kind of scared me.

" Well you don't know her, per say. And shes already here." I leaned back away from her. She seemed a little mad but nothing I should really be worried about.

" What? Why would you invite someone over without asking? And what do you mean by I don't know them per say?" She said, really starting to scare me now.

" Well, you'll know her when you see her. Its just you've never meet her. And she was down stairs and her boyfriend just broke up with her because she found out he was cheating on her and shes not feeling very good right now. And im trying to make her feel better. But before you start telling me to send this person home just come into the living room and see for your self who it is." I took a deep breath, I said that all with no breaths. Long sentence.

" Could you just tell me who's here?" She asked me.

" No, you have to see this for your self or you wont believe me."

" Well OK then." She said, getting up out of bed and heading for the door. Well here goes, I thought.


End file.
